Konstantine
by antony15828
Summary: Sometimes, it's just too much.


''Give me your strongest one.''

The bartender looked at me with a funny face, as if he was remembering all those times his past customers asked for the same thing, only for them to be found at the furthest corner of the bar drowning in their own vomit the next morning.

''Sure thing. Having a bad night?'' The little bastard, who looks like he's in his mid-twenties, makes a fake face of pity while preparing the cocktail.

''Shut up and hurry up,'' I said, starting to get pretty annoyed at this guy for his fake act of kindness.

 _He probably just wants another funny story to tell his girlfriend when he gets home. Well, you won't get that from me._

''Here you go,'' he said, placing his proud work of sweet temptation in front of me.

I looked at the drink.

It was not sweet or good tasting by any means, and I always had to make a pretty ugly face when I drank it in order to not vomit.

I just stared at it pathetically.

The little cup of vodka mixed with about five other things I never bothered to find out what they were, stood there in all its glory. Little droplets of condensation ran down the exterior of the cup as if the drink itself was alive and was trying to seduce me.

 _You want to forget, don't you? What are you waiting for? Drink me already._

Oh great. I am officially insane.

''Fuck it,'' I mumbled nonchalantly, drinking the entire drink in one, single, large sip.

To think that the first time I actually had to run to the bathroom in an idiotic fashion.

The immediate feeling of sickness and aching of my throat made itself apparent, but I was just too used to it already to care. I just closed my eyes, waiting. In about twenty seconds the feeling was gone, the only evidence left was a slight drowsiness.

 _And I loved it._

I knew I looked like an idiotic 29-year-old guy with growing facial hair on his face who doesn't give a shit about his life, but, certainly, I almost loved it, too.

 _Those looks of pity, I enjoyed them._

It's a strange feeling. You start enjoying your own disgrace.

A rerun of yesterday's baseball game was airing on the flat TV at the far wall, showcasing the best plays.

I watched it with boredom, waiting for the drowsiness to die down a bit more before ordering the next shot.

The bar wasn't a bad place actually. It was located in a pretty livid part of Chiba and had a quite nice group of customers. Most people of are of my age and a few loners every so often who just wanted to drown themselves in the ecstasy of alcohol.

I was already a known visitor.

I headed to the bathroom as a sudden urge to discharge hit me. The dizziness was already almost completely gone at that point so I could at least walk normally.

My needs taken care of, I washed my hands while glancing at my reflection in the mirror.

Quite sincerely, I looked like a forty-year-old, literally. My long hair reached my shoulders, and my facial hair was starting to get pretty noticing.

The eyes were ripped straight from a low-budget horror movie, but I won't elaborate on that.

My dark blue jacket helped a bit though. I still had some decency left with clothing, which was nice.

I headed back, just to be greeted by a rather surprising sight.

This woman.

 _Saki Kawasaki._

She comes here regularly, too. We had noticed each other before but just didn't felt the need to talk. So we just acted like we didn't exist to each other, and we were fine like that.

I almost came to enjoy seeing her here. Almost.

I would ignore just like I do every other night, but there is a problem. An annoying one.

She's on _my_ seat. And there weren't more seats available in the vicinity. And I just didn't have the willpower to walk to the other side of the bar. And I needed my drink.

I sighed silently.

''That's my place.''

'' _It was._ I'm not moving.''

I have come to understand something very clearly in the time I have known this girl, And it was very simple. Do _not_ mess with Saki Kawasaki.

Luck seemed to be on my side for once, as the drunken man seated beside her left, probably to vomit somewhere else. But hey, free seat.

The little bastard from earlier came by, noticing the girl who was now beside me.

''Hello there, be-''

''Fuck off.''

Well, that was fast.

The poor expression of defeat the bartender put out made me snicker. It didn't last long though, as he turned his head to me.

''Same shot?''

''Go ahead,'' I said.

''Coming ri-''

''Bring two.''

I turned my head to the girl, slightly amused.

''You'll be _paying_ your drink.''

''I know. I'm not your little princess.''

My eye twitched.

I came here to drink my guts out, not to deal with this.

It was quite the predicament, really.

I turned my head as discreetly as possible, analyzing the girl.

She wasn't into today's trends it seemed, as her clothing was really simple. A pair of jeans paired with a black long-sleeve jacket. Her hair is messily tied up in a long ponytail. She looked like she put on the first items of clothing her hands laid on, her sole interest being coming to the bar. She looked nowhere in particular, her hands resting on her chin, the bored look on her face is more than obvious.

The sound of clanking glass startled me briefly. I looked back to the bartender, who put our drinks on the table.

''Here you go,'' he said calmly, his episode forgotten, and walked to the other side of the long table to attend another customer.

Saki was already taking the shot, completely unaware of my existence. Soon, I was, too.

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

People say one of the most pleasuring moments you can experience is being drunk. You don't give two shits about what you're doing, you laugh at the most stupid things, and you basically can get laid with any girl who is also drunk enough.

 _And, even if it's for a short time, you forget._

 _Seven shots. That's all it took._

 _It's pretty amusing what seven shots could do to the both of us._

I was forcefully slammed against the wall of my living room.

She kissed me passionately. Her hands roamed my hair without care. Her tongue immediately crashed against my lips, eagerly waiting for the opening. And damn right I kissed back.

Because, you know, it felt good.

She moaned loudly, as our tongues battled each other for dominance.

I was growing impatient, so I lifted her off, and her legs wrapped around my torso.

We slammed into my bed, her below me.

We stopped kissing briefly and just stared at each other.

Her red, blushing face told so many things.

 _Desperation, loneliness, desire._

Her eyes started watering, and she slowly raised her hand to caress the side of my face.

We did not speak a single word to each other since we got home.

And we didn't feel like saying anything there either.

I went desperate. I kissed her hard again.

When we parted again, she started trying to take my jacket off, some streaks of tears running down her face.

She was clumsy because of the alcohol, so I helped her.

She stared at my upper body, tracing some patterns on my chest.

The way her fingers traced my chest made me tremble.

 _God damn it,_ I cursed mentally.

I was done. I had no sanity left. I went wild after that.

I forcefully stripped her of all her clothes, except her black bra and underwear; she just did nothing, completely numb as I did so.

Then, she forced us back up, kissing me again, backing me again against the wall. Grabbing my member softly, and then unzipping my pants.

When my underwear was also my only piece of cloth left, she backed away from me slowly, looking directly at me, staring into my soul.

I could not help but numbly stare back.

Slowly, her face unchanging, she revealed herself to me.

Her round, perfect breasts, erect as ever. All her curves. Her slim, perfectly shaped legs leading her up to her place.

A slight trace of pubic hair, shaved into a perfect, almost natural pattern, not too little, but not too much either, covering her aroused honey pot.

She doesn't show embarrassment, just plain need, and desire.

It's not like I feel any different either.

Then, finally, she brought her arms back, untying her long messy ponytail.

I walked slowly to her, my feelings overwhelming me. We had our hardest kiss yet, and when we were done, she stripped me forcefully out of my underwear.

She turned me around and practically threw me against the bed. Before I could react, she was already on top of me.

I could not recall lot after that. She just rode me furiously, almost desperately. She screamed insanely when she came, her legs shaking, her teeth clenched.

I was never so excited in my whole, miserable life. We were both practically animals.

And when we were done, when we had just no more energy left, five orgasms later, we laid side by side on my bed, looking at the ceiling, still panting.

And then Saki started to cry softly.

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The sun started to shine against my bedroom window.

I half expected her to be gone when I woke up. I expected to be alone. Like every person on my life who just left me.

But she was there, looking straight back at me when I opened my eyes.

Her so-long hair was so messed it covered a great part of her body.

I exhaled slowly.

''Are you mad at me?''

''I shouldn't.''

''What… what in the world happened..,'' I said anxiously.

Another thing I did that I will be forever ashamed of.

She turned her body around, her back facing me as if her not wanting me to see her face when she talked.

''Sometimes…sometimes… we just want to _forget.''_

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 _I…guess I have a lot of explaining to do._

 _I wrote this to vent. This is a standalone fic._

 _A lot of shit has happened in the last two months. Trust me, a lot._

 _My life was turned into a crazy rollercoaster of sad and happy emotions, and I am still coping with it._

 _About The Way Of Life, I already got half of the next chapter done, and the rest should be up by the weekend or the start of next week._

 _Thank you. And I'm sorry._


End file.
